Gia Alabaster
Gia Alabaster (ジアアラバスター Jia Arabasutā) is a Mage and is also a Rune Knight. She was a former S-Class Mage of the defeated dark guild Running Lion at the age of only twelve. She was adopted by of Abraham Froth after her village was destroyed by his raid. Appearance When she was discovered, Gia was found by Abraham covered in filth and her own tears. Abraham took her in and cleaned her up, cleaning her dark mane, giving her a white camisole dress and brown sandals. She stopped wearing this attire when Running Lion is disbanded and was taken in by the Magic Council not for a prison sentence, but for a chance to redeem herself. She begins her training to become a Rune Knight and starts wearing a dark jacket over a white collared shirt with a ribbon around the collar with white lining and a knight insignia on the chest with silver buttons along with a dark skirt to match. Her hair is a bit shorter now and she allows her bangs to fall nearly to the tops of her eyelids. Finally, she wears black thigh-high socks and brown loafers with heels. After assisting in saving the land of Ishgar more than twice, she is called to return to the building of the seemingly disbanded Running Lion only to find that her childhood friend Adonis Cesaire has resurfaced and rebuilt it himself. He tells her that he is gathering the strongest mages to prepare for an evil far greater than anything he has known. He reassures her that he is not creating a place of darkness, rather a place of light. He then asks her to stay until the day comes, subtly hinting he cannot do it without her. Still reeling over discovering more about her parents, she declines and tells him when the day does come she will return and fight by his side. She is then assigned to defeat an extremely dangerous dark guild . On the day of her departure she starts wearing a white and black shirt, matching black pants with brown holsters and a pouch, black boots with yellow lining and a matching black and yellow lined half jacket with a collar. Even though she has no use for it, she takes Adonis' katana to remind him that she will return. Personality Gia used to be a scared, quiet and vengeful child in Running Lion due to Abraham's constant need for her power to create a fearful image for his guild. She appreciated him for his love and constant care, but she also thought about finding her parents' killer. Gia is a very modest person and does not like showing much skin, which can be seen as contradictory due to how she appears in her Take Over '''forms. Gia has a strong bond with her foster father Abraham, but neglected him for many years after she discovers it was he who led the attack on her village that would kill her parents. The two do not communicate even though she is allowed to see him at anytime in prison and do not reconcile until after she transforms into her True Form to avenge him. Gia being a half demon, due to the sealing that gave her the ability to use Summoning Soul in the first place, she has one inside of her brain that consistently asks in dire situations to be brought out unlike the other souls. This demon is the one that comes forth when Gia goes into her True Form. Sometimes, it even tries to force itself out when she gets angry during a battle. This side is purely sadistic and does not care for anyone but itself, which is the total opposite of who Gia is. Gia struggled in her younger years to keep it under wrap. History Orgins The Defeat of Running Lion Becoming an Ally To the Front Lines! My First Real Mission?! Defeat the Future! Last to Fall The Keeper of Souls Returns! The Last Stand Magic and Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Over '''Take Over] ( 接収 Teiku Ōbā): Gia is a very skilled user of Take Over. In the past, her forms were used to terrify rival guilds into surrender. After the guild is defeated and she is taken in by Rune Knights, she realizes the true extent of her power and decides to use it to defeat dark guilds and other enemies so no one else would suffer the same fate she did. She is also able to control other demons due to the nature of her Take Over. In fact, due to the enormous amount of dark energy she radiates, she was mistaken for an Etherious. * [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Soul Summoning Soul] (魂を召喚する Tamashī o Shōkan Suru): Summoning Soul is a very powerful spell and is a special kind of Take Over that allows Gia to use her magic to create special markings on her face so she can summon forth any level demon form ranging from Level 1 to Level 8. Level 8 forms can only be brought under specific conditions, such as the caster suffering from a deep and emotional trauma or the caster's human base magic power has reached its full potential, and contain immense power. These forms completely transform her entire appearance causing her to grow either horns,wings,ears, masks and even tails. Her eyes take on a deep shade of red and the only thing that does not change is her hair color, but it does take on various styles due to transformations. Gia can actually take on over 1,000 demon forms but only few forms are shown. Each form lasts fifteen minutes. Gia cannot summon more than two forms per battle. The caster can only use the full capacity of the power within the form they take on, meaning however much power is within the form is how strong the caster will become. * Monstrous Strength: With the help of her forms, Gia is able to lift extremely heavy objects, throw them and is able to block punches from even the strongest of foes with either hands or legs. Gia is also able to throw punches strong enough to break objects, the ground itself and even crack bones. * Flight: '''Depending on the form, Gia is able to use her wings at her own will to give herself an aerial advantage. * '''Enhanced 'Endurance: '''Gia is able to last several minutes in combat without much fatigue. However, this may be due to her using strategy on what form to use in that specific time. Training with the Rune Knights has also increased her stamina. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Gia is able to move at fast speeds and even noticeably faster in mid air. * 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant ': Thanks to her training with the Rune Knights, Gia is able to hold her own within and without taking over a soul. She uses her tiny stature to evade punches and deliver even stronger punches and kicks back. Her colleagues in the knight division call her strength "ridiculous for someone her age". On one occasion, she was challenged to a sparring match by a cocky knight in training. He was reported to have two broken ribs from a direct punch to the chest. 'Unison Raid '(合体魔法 ''Yunizon Reido): ''With either Abraham, Mariah or anyone who can use something related to Darkness Magic Gia can preform a unison raid with. 'Heavenly Body Magic '(天体魔法 ''Tentai Mahō): ''Gia is not an extremely skilled user in Heavenly Body Magic, however her childhood friend Adonis is a rather skilled user in it. It is hinted that during her spare time, he has showed her a few spells. * 'Grand Chariot '(七星剣 ''Guran Shario): ''Gia used the last bit of magic she had after her final Take Over Soul had run out. Gia uses this as a last resort spell to not only pay homage to Adonis, but to assist in the defeat of a powerful enemy. 'Darkness Magic '''(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): ''Ever since she began using her Take Over spells, Gia has become an extremely skilled user of Darkness Magic. In fact due to the evil soul that resides in her mind, Gia radiates an exceptional amount of darkness energy in her magical aura. A majority of her Take Over Souls use this type of magic and it is known as her specialty.